darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi
Those who seek Peace are nothing more than fleas who should learn to die into the eternal abyss of the endless flames of Hell! Dark Emperor (AKA LordTerrantos) is the Principal Antagonist of the Entire Series of Darkness within Shadow, He is one of the few Original Characters in the series, He is the founder and Leader of Shadowblood, and is the Arch Nemesis of Yoruichi Shihoin the Prinicpal Protagonist of Darkness within Shadow. He is by far the most powerful and sadistic being in the whole entire series. His Titanic power even surpass the former most powerful incarnation of darkness and Titan King Typhon and surpasses even the power of the war god Soifon and the insane Vaati. Appearance Dark Emperor's apperance changes throughout the series his main apperance through the 1st and near the end of the 1st half of the Future arc was and is his 2nd form/appearance. A Man with somewhat gray colored skin and has long silver with a hint of blue hair, he has a red scar arcross his right eye. He wears a silver armor chest plate and has pauldrons on his shoulders which have 12 spikes growing out of them. He also has five Horns growing out of his skull. He has some type of collar around his neck that extends down over the top part of his chest plate. Dark Emperor is usually has a constant evil smile on his face. He wears some type of armor around his waist extending over the leg area which is blue and is made out of Iron. He also wears gauntlets which the hand parts of the fingers are practicully like claws. He has a purplish blue cape on him as well. His eyes have no irises at all and are as black as the void. The 2nd appearance he takes on is quite simple despite him absorbing very powerful objects. He now has a short black hair, a gotee and side burns,and wears a red robe like thing with a black cape. He has a armguard on his left arm and has some type of black dragon tatoo on his right arm. His skin is so pale it appears white. He shows little expression and his boots are spiked with chains on them. He also has a Sword on his waist. His belt is black while there is a Skull in the center of it. He also has eye like markings on the bottom of his hands. Personality Dark Emperor's Evil Personality consists of Cruel, Sadistic, Manipulative, Highly Intelligent, Cunning, Analytical, Calculating, Cynical, Deceptive, Highly Manipulative, Blood-Thirsty, Power-Hungry, Greedy, Highly Arrogant, Dispassionate, Callous, Merciless, Heartless, Ruthless, Vicious, Highly Insane, Antagonistic, Ruthless, Nihilistic, has some respect for his soldiers, cares little about lives of mortals and heroes, Enjoys Destruction & Death, Loves Killing & Violence, Dark Humored, Selfish, Won't hesistate to use some one as a shield (Mainly a foot soldier), Brutal, Malevolent, Malicious, Misanthropic towards Good Humans, Enjoys Gore, Serious, Twisted, Corrupt, Wrathful, and Prideful. He also shows very little emotion for anyone besides himself and Soifon. Won't hesistate to strike down someone who fails him. Loves War and seeing people feel Miserable and Suffer. He is also Cool-Headed, Wants to kill all who stand in his way, Loves seeing people in fear, Has no good traits in him, abandoned his Humanity, Murderous, Sinister, Intimidating, Mad with Power, often calls inferior beings "Insects" "Maggots" "Worms" or "Mortals". Believes he is unstoppable because he is Immortal. and Doesn't Underestimate some Heroes abiltiies, and will strike down any traitor of weak soldier of Shadowblood (Monsters for example) without hesitation. He also believes that everything should be under his Rule making him similar to Emperor but does have high respect for his followers so he does not use evil people like The Emperor used to do. Dark Emperor also believes that only Darkness should exsist in this world and Light should fade into nothingness. Dark Emperor is also quite calm in even the most dire of situations no matter what so in a sense he shows no signs of Distress or surprise, He is also quite Indifferent towards heroes, Dark Influential, never loses his expression until he goes completly Insane, Prefers to toy with his enemies before killing them at times, believes honor is another word for "Weak", Boastful, has a Superiortity complex over all races (tho he does not mistreat his soldiers despite this),despises justice of any kind, Diabolical, Maniacal, Lunatic, has no emotion in his eyes, always has a constant frown (because he is usually grumpy), treats his wars as a game of chest, defines any defiance or resistance "Futile" as no one can defeat him, Megalomania, is easily bored when his enemies don't give him a challenge, Polite despite how evil he is, finds heroes attempts to defeat him amusing, doesn't believe that Light and Darkness should be balance, gets excited when his plans are near fruitation, Dark, Aloof, Looks down upon Inferior beings (usually heroes or civilians), has a habit of shooting one of his foot soldiers when he is bored, has no need for morals or code, enjoys the sight of blood, Enjoys fighting, enjoys controling people to do what they don't want to do, confident in his Power; this has been revealed to be all of LordTerrantos's personality and as such he is the True villain of the series as there was never a Dark Emperor before him. Dark Emperor's actual Personality is very similar to Soifon such as is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance. he is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner (this part of his personality is rarely shown) though he is not above mocking/joking around with his opponents or smirking while in combat. he will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even his subordinates if they stand in his way (the only exception would be Soifon). he chooses to ignore all his subordinates (when annoyed) minus Soifon. Dark Emperor is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat his enemy. Very rarely will Dark Emperor show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, unless it concerns Soifon. Despite his cold demeanor and constant attack towards His girlfriend Soifon's Lieutenant, he has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him not to act like a total idiot when he sent him on a mission with Soifon, Vaati, and Emperor). His stubborn attitude is so great that even now he still seems to hold a degree of dislike for his subordinate, Urahara on some level be it because Yoruichi teased his girlfriend Soifon about him or for an unknown reason is currently unknown. Despite how Similar he and Soifon are they are differences (Note since Dark Emperor is based off of the author the simalarites with Soifon are true) while Soifon acts like a school girl around him he does not act like a shy guy with a crush around her and he does not dislike meat unlike Soifon. He also sometimes can not seem to have any morals at all but despite this She and him get along quite well. History Much of Dark Emperor's past is unknown. But it is known 90,000,000 years ago he had two best friends who he was using but they thought he actually cared about them but when he found those two fell for each other Dark Emperor became outraged that his plans were ruined. So, he decided to start his World Conquest now since they were ruined he brought forth an Apocalpyse within 2 hours. Almost the entire world's population was wiped out by him. He destroyed almost everything that moved or didn't move, he went completly mad with his power and destruction and carnage he caused. But his two pawns he used showed up to fight him but he only stated two Angels could not beat the Creator of Everything. After 10 days and 10 nights, his two friends used a forbidden technique to seal him away with the cost of thier lives, so they could seal him and split his power in half. Kristalla split his power in half by making the OblivionSphere, DemonSphere, GodSphere, AngelSphere, DarknessSphere, and DevilSphere. Shala then sent them to unkown areas to restore the world back to its original state. Then she and Kenkorot sacrifice thier lives and sealed Dark Emperor away into the Meadow of Blood for 90,000,000 years. After that he broke free 90,000,000 years later he then awoke and found himself in the meadow of blood questioning where he was and then relized he was sealed away by his two pawns and they were dead. He then went to the soul Society to revive the fallen villains of the Bleach Universe along with freeing Aizen from his 38,800 year prison. He then went to talk with the 13 Court Guard Squads to ask them to join him in world domination but they refused at first but eventually Dark Emperor convinces and tells them of thier evil deeds of the past and so they become corrupt and join Dark Emperor and help him recruit villains and former heroes, Former villains, Anti-Heroes, and Anti-Villains so they could join Shadowblood and help him take over the worlds. But this was the history of the former Dark Emperor, the Current Dark Emperor is not very old like some villains in the series but his power is beyond that of his soldiers who are older than him such as Vaati and Aizen. The Current Dark Emperor was a bodyguard to Yoruichi in Squad 2 and he met Soifon when she was promoted to bodyguard and they both fell in love with each other at that moment. They became closer and closer by each day. Eventually become Boyfriend and girlfriend and much later Husband and wife. After Yoruichi left Soifon became Captain and her Husband started out as her Lieutenant but he eventually became the Captain of Squad 14. He told her of his evil plan and she gladly agreed to help her lover of Shadow. So after much corruption and tainting he eventually became the current Dark Emperor. He is only a few years older than his lover Soifon. She is 217 and he is 218. So in truth the Current Dark Emperor is not a Devil but a Soul Reaper who now is a Titan God. Plot Rise to Power Arc Beginning to the End Arc Future Arc Enter the Worlds Arc Love Interests Due to the Fact the current, Dark Emperor is LordTerrantos (who is also the creator of the series). Since he is 17 (217 since he is a soul reaper as well) he like all creatures in the universe have the emotion love. Soifon His Most Dominant Love Interest and Main Love interest is Soifon. His feelings for Soifon are quite Strong as he is willing to protect her and glady do anything for her. In Bleach he grew up with Soifon when she 1st joined Squad 2 and they eventually become Lovers. and Soifon is only kind-hearted towards him and no one else. She even is kind of romantic towards him and seductive as well as flirty. But he shows her his feelings through fighting and from what he says. Eventually he ended up marrying Soifon after his revival in End of all Worlds. They even tease each other once in awhile and playful as well. and both have very similar personalities. In DWS it should be noted that they hardly show thier feelings for each other but all the soldiers can tell how much they love each other. So much they often tease Soifon about it which gets her easily angered showing how much she cares about her Lover, Dark Emperor. Dark Emperor also gives Soifon special treatment due to his feelings for her. He and her have also kissed on several ocassions and hugged each other showing how much they love each other. Lucy Lucy is Dark Emperor's 2nd Love Interest. Tho He does not love Lucy as much as Soifon. Tho Lucy and him seem to have romantic feelings for each, Lucy shows this more than he does tho as Lucy has protected him on ocassion even tho he did not need it, when Sparda tried to put his sword through him Lucy took the blow instead which Dark Emperor was surprised and caught her immedialty. Lucy cares deeply for Dark Emperor, her love for him rivals Soifon and Chloe's Love for Dark Emperor. Lucy has hugged him at times she has never kissed him unlike Soifon. Dark Emperor does care for Lucy deeply tho and is willing to sacrifice his life for her just like he would for Soifon. He even kissed her on the cheek one time to tell her he does care for her but not as much as Soifon which Lucy accepted. Lucy feelings for him even go down to her children who often call Dark Emperor Father or Lord Diclonius, which sometimes embrasses Lucy. Chloe Chloe is Dark Emperor's 3rd and presumably final Love Interest. Chloe seems to share a similar relationship with him as much as Lucy does. Like Lucy Dark Emperor does not love her as much as he does with Soifon but he does have feelings for her that run deep. He cares for her enough to risk his life for like he does with the other 2. Chloe cares for him even more than most other females do her love equals to Lucy's but rivals with Soifon's. Chloe at one point took a Arrow hit from Link to protect him from injury and one time she even hugged him and got kissed by him on the hand and later cheek, to prove he did care for her but not as much as Soifon which she accepted but still has a rivarly with her and Lucy. Powers & Abilities Dark Emperor is the most powerful being in the series as such he has variety of powers and abilities, some he gained through his unique ability of having all the powers of his Soldiers and some are of his own. Dark Emperor has the most known abilities and powers in the series as of yet. Natural Abilities High Intellect: Arguably, one of the most fearsome trait of Dark Emperor is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Worlds of anime, videogame, movie, manga, and etc, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the Titans, as well as the obscure method in which to become one. He has also created several Dark beings out of his own Darkness while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from the majority of civilians or his enemies. he had also been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy, shadow energy, and spirit particles, including experiments involving the partial titan transformation, something that had never been done before. He has an innate knowledge of the Hogyoku, Villains of the worlds, Heroes of the worlds, thier past, personalities, and etc. He is also able to figure out any ability and then deduce that it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true power of the Hogyoku via trial and error of situations that revolve around it as well as a person's heart or soul with very little effort. Master Manipulator: Dark Emperor had shown to be a crafty and cunning man over 90,000,000 years ago. Dark Emperor most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around him & others in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince Kenkorot and Shala (his two best friends at time) that he was a a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for the future of the world while performing Fiendish and Horrific actions. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are usually long-termed but at some point abandoned the need for long term plans until he was unseald 90,000,000 years later and formed the evil organization Shadowblood. In praticular he can manipulate some one so much he can corrupt them with just the sound of his voice but after he fused with LordTerrantos (Who LordTerrantos became the new Dark Emperor) LordTerrantos was even more manipulative then the original Dark Emperor, as he was able to corrupt Soifon and she fell for him (In love with him) and she became more evil and twisted then all bleach characters and she easily corrupted the 13 court guard squads thanks to LordTerrantos, her new boyfriend. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a Devil and Death Knight, along with being the Ruler of Shadowblood, Dark Emperor/LordTerrantos is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle in past Wars. As noted by Soifon & Aizen, LordTerrantos is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill Godstrike while they were was focused on theier enemies. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell General Mayuri was hiding knowledge on the weakness of the Heroes of earth. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the Generals and divisions of the army out to engage in battle for over a number of times, be it to relatively small or large number of threats Immense Strength: In addition to his surprising physique, Dark Emperor has shown extraordinary physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of a Oars Jr. (a hero and a very large Giant) without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his battle axe. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Oars Jr's strikes and overpowered him despite him being five times the size of Jidanbo (a Giant Soul Reaper who is a member of Shadowblood) & at least 20 times larger then Dark Emperor. Dark Emperor's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Whitebeard while Whitebeard was about to cut down Renji Abarai, as well as send him flying back several city blocks. He is also shown tearing off Oars Jr's arms with his bare hands using little to no effort. With a single double-fist strike, he can effortlessly shatter the bones of Oars Jr & Whitebeard's bodies into pieces. Immense Endurance: Despite his how long he has lived (217 years), Dark Emperor is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Godstrike's strongest Soldiers. Immense Durability: During his fight with two of the most powerful Godstrike Soldiers, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Sparda or Revan. He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Dinmamma3000 twice and came out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. He is able to sustain a direct explosion of flames & Darkness that had the power to incinerate all of Shalalka Town and a great area around it Bleach Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dark Emperor appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort or no effort at all. Dark Emperor prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually is used to use other attacks such as Cero. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to fend off Yoruichi with his word without even looking. He is also highly skilled with accuracy with his swings so well that he can cut an entire platoon in half with just a mere swing. Dark Emperor also is quite powerful as most people attack by it struggle to fight back and are easily overwhelmed by its Dark spiritual Demonic Energy and is Destructive power. Shunpo Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Yoruichi terms of speed during a chase across Shalaka. He is able to easily overtake Yoruichi and arriving at her destination first without even being noticed by her. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the most powerful being in the universe and Titan God of the universe, Dark Emperor possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making Most captain level Soul Reapers & Most Titan Level Soldiers & Heroes caliber sweat in fear and paralyses low-level foot soldiers with a simple look. This later causes most to faint, Even Aizen openly acknowledges Dark Emperor's power being superior to his own spiritual power. Dark Emperor Terrantos states that the reason why he has been able to serve as the most powerful being in 200 years is because there hasn't been a One being who is stronger than him born in all that time. Dark Emperor's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of Darkness. He tends to glow with a Dark aura which has the potential to corrupt and turn his surrounding into darkness without the use of his Zanpakutō. Hakuda Master: Dark Emperor Terrantos is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō Obscura-Korekuta or his Battle Axe. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Yoruichi in DWS & Sparda in EOAW. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age (He is 217, tho he remains completly young), he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Dark Emperor Terrantos is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Titan-level & Espada-Level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. Ikkotsu: A powerful punch used by Dark Emperor against Sparda later on in End of all Worlds. Using this technique, Dark Emperor was able to destroy much of a civilization just by punching sparda's sword and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying the entire city. Sōkotsu: Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Dark Emperor Terrantos against Alphonse & Sora much later in the series of End of all Worlds. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow but fortunately for Al & Sora, Sparda arrived and slice the attack in half Kidō Master: Dark Emperor's vast knowledge of of the Bleach world gives him the knowledge of Kido, his Kido knowledge is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Dark Emperor is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect even better then Yamamoto. Sonído Master: Due to him being one of the fastest beings in the series. He has mastered both Sonído in a just a mere momement. His Sonido is so fast that not even Yoruichi, Aizen, Soifon, or Urahara can see him move and attack at the same time. Sonido surpasses both Grimmjow & Ulquiorra's as well as any other Espada or Arrancar; as well as Soifon & Kenpachi. Tho it is implied Soifon pretends she can not see him move when he uses Sonido and not Shunpo but actually can see his movements no matter which step move he uses. Enhanced Hierro: Much like the arrancar and Visoreds. Dark Emperor has the technique Hierro or Iron Skin. Ulquiorra has even stated no matter how many times someone tries to cut at Dark emperor he will not bleed (tho the only one that has been able to wound Dark Emperor is Yoruichi originally). His Hierro is also very powerful enough it can witshand a attack from Soul Calibur and Soul Edge with no injury at all. Making his Hierro the strongest in the series (even stronger then Soifon's and Nnoitora's). Cero: Like most of the villains of Bleach (Hollows, Soul Reapers, Visoreds, Arrancar, and Zanpakuto Spirits) Dark Emperor has the power to use Cero. Which like all Ceroes, his Cero's Power, Speed, Force, and Blast area depend on the user. His cero luckily for him; Power is quite destructive it has enough to blast a guarding Dante flying 34 feet away. Its speed and Force are always above human as it is so fast; one can not react before being hit and being badly injured in the process. Its range area is also quite large as it can hit an entire town with just one blast (Stating its wider then most towns). His Cero's color is the same as Cero Oscuras (Pitch Black like Darkness). *'Cero Doble': is a variation of Cero performed originally by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but now is performed by Soifon, him, & her. Terrantos's is quite similar to Nelliel's but different but in the style of Soifon. All Terrantos has to do is Swallow a energy like attack (Cero, Kamehameha, Thunder, and etc.) (Nelliel can only swallow Cero attacks) and then He can returned it back at the user, combining it with one of his Ceros; making it more destructive, devastating, and Powerful. *'Cero Sincrético': This is another variation of Cero but performed by Nelliel's subordinates; Pesche & Dondochakka. Unlike thier version, Dark Emperor does not need someon else to perfom this as he can make a black Cero and a red cero appear in front of him and then he charges them Simultaneously and combines them, forming a large, swirling sphere. Then he fires the cero, launching a multi-colored beam. But unlike Pesche & Dondochakka. he is not over exhausted for using the technique and his version is far more powerful, fast, destructive, chaotic, and Ruthless and more Dark & Sinister. he can also use this technique with different colored ceroes. Tho there are times when he and Soifon performed the technique together. *'Gran Rey Cero': A Cero that is originally exclusive only to the espada but Dark Emperor can use it as well but like the Espada's gran Rey Cero, his is a different color then thiers (Szayelaporro's was pink & Grimmjow's Blue). Dark Emperor's Gran Rey Cero is Blood-Stained Red and its power seems to surpass the Segunda Etapa releases of Baraggan, Ulquiorra, Stark, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Szayelaporro & all the other soldiers normal forms. Dark Emperor's Gran Rey Cero can cause the several worlds to split or decay. The result of a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada & Captains; as well as Dark Emperor himself. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero *'Cero Oscuras': As stated by Ulquiorra this Cero can only be use in a Arrancar's true form. Dark Emperor's Cero Oscuras is different, as he can use it even if he is not in his titan forms. His Cero Oscuras is the same color as Ulquiorra's but it has a larger wide radius and has far more Destructive Power. and it also is faster then lightning. The only difference between his and Ulquiorra's & Soifon is it performed from his chest instead of his finger. and it has slight Silver & Blood-color in it. Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter a shield or a Zanpakuto and critically injure the wielder in the process. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over any HQ. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. *'Cero Metralleta': Dark Emperor can perfom this when pointing his right middle finger at his enemy, and then a baragge of Black Ceros (His Cero) at his Opponent or multiple enemies. Stark has this ability too but only in his 1st release form while Dark Emperor can use it in his normal form and his other forms. another difference is Starrk's is blue while Dark Emperor's is Black. Also his is far more quicker, accurate, forceful, swift, Destructive, chaotic, murderous, sinister, and not as visible as Stark's or Soifon's Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Titans Category:Titan Lords Category:Titan Gods Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Assassins Category:Warmongers Category:Husband Category:Boyfriend Category:Based off the Author Category:In Love Villains Category:Leaders